


那一年海棠未曾遇见你

by June_Midsummer



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 13:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/June_Midsummer/pseuds/June_Midsummer
Summary: 待写长篇《逆旅》的番外洁党慎入。攻痴心到贱的程度，受有ptsd，原因正文会解释。





	那一年海棠未曾遇见你

**Author's Note:**

> 洁党慎入！洁党慎入！洁党慎入！  
攻痴心到贱的程度，受有ptsd，原因长篇会解释。

正文未出生番外先出生系列  
被本专业绑架的2018年再见  
被本专业绑架的2019年你好  
_(:з」∠)_哭唧唧的徐七琦和大家拜个早年

（一）  
于农是被窗外的晨光晃醒的。  
他勉强睁开睡得浮肿的眼看天光，橘红的朝霞渲艳了半边灰蓝暗淡的天，浓烈得像初开的海棠。  
C城的天气大多是乌云压顶，鲜少有如此明朗的天气，谢岁棠自然没有睡前把窗帘拉上的习惯。于农看了看睡在一旁紧蹙着眉头哼哼的谢岁棠，肩头的海棠花纹身随着一身软白皮肉一拉一扯，倒是让于农想起昨晚滴着汗泛着红的那枝海棠花——啧，又是满脑子的黄色废料，于农一边努力找回为人的理智，一边用手轻轻盖着谢岁棠的眼，“还早，再睡一会儿。”  
“……嗯？还早？”谢岁棠漫不经心地哼哼两句，闭着眼把于农覆在自己眼上的手放到嘴上，极挑逗地用舌尖在于农的掌心划圈，“不早……刚好够morning call……”  
操。  
明知道谢岁棠根本神志不清不知道自己是谁只晓得身边睡了个可以睡的男人，于农还是很不争气地升旗了。  
“给我……给我好不好……嗯？”最后谢岁棠那声软而不腻的闷哼，简直要了于农的半条命。  
“妈的。”于农一手把谢岁棠两只手制在床头，把眼睛闭着只晓得哼哼的谢岁棠狠狠摁进怀里。  
毫无意外的一室旖旎，也毫无意外地，谢岁棠在高潮的那一刻，喊出来的不是他于农的名字。  
“你看清楚我是谁！”  
于农狠狠咬上了谢岁棠肩头的海棠，直至舌尖尝到铁锈味。  
  
情事过后，谢岁棠用力推了推于农，从床头拿出酒精和医用棉花擦拭自己肩头上干掉的血痕，语气漠然，“你是狗吗？能改改一操我就咬我的毛病吗？”  
“你他妈能改改高潮的时候喊着不是操你的人的名字的毛病吗？”  
谢岁棠“呵”了一声，细长的一双眼明明还带着绯红，目光却是森冷的，“听着自己操着的人喊的不是你的名字居然还能射出来，你是有绿帽癖吗？”  
“我操你妈！”  
“操啊！有种你就操啊！”谢岁棠用力把医用酒精甩到于农的头上，“你他妈连我被那么多人插过的屁股都插了，怎么不操操我妈看看是不是有其母必有其子啊？”  
于农右臂已经扬起来了，肌肉鼓起青筋遍布，谢岁棠看着他的掌心，眼已经恍惚了起来，像是看到某件令他极度渴求的东西。  
于农熟悉这样的眼神。  
多少人被谢岁棠那种仅仅注视着面前的人既痴迷又沉醉的目光唤起了凌虐欲。  
他突然就冷静了下来。  
“……我去上班了。饭在冰箱里，自己热了吃。”  
  
谢岁棠情事后有疼痛依赖。这件事并不算是秘密。  
他太出名了。哪怕在0号遍布的同志圈里，谢岁棠都是他们茶余饭后的用以维系人际关系的话题。  
谢岁棠长得极好，一双细长的眼带了三分优雅的媚。明明人静静杵在一边就是极干净的端雅正，这气质这皮相还不是要什么人有什么人，偏偏私生活放荡又大胆，人没看清嘴里就喊着老公身体往上贴，无论操他的人活儿好还是坏一律放荡地抑扬顿挫地喊，事后总能把人惹毛把他暴揍一顿。  
最令人毛骨悚然的是他笑着舔自己脸上血痕，对着那人说“好哥哥你太棒了，谢谢你。”  
总有人不信邪，被谢岁棠的美色迷了双眼，事后往往逃不开边骂着神经病边把谢岁棠往死里揍的结果。  
  
于农重新遇见谢岁棠时，谢岁棠被某个圈内有名的炮王把脸摁进抽水马桶开着冲水按钮冲头。谢岁棠被扯得七零八碎的衣服露出肩头一枝斜斜倚着的海棠花，性晕未退，花瓣泛着媚。几乎是一瞬间，于农知道了他是谁。  
是的，于农是“重新”遇见谢岁棠。  
所以于农疯了。他用尽毕生的力气，把那人扯开狠狠揍了，动作完全出于本能，连力量都脱离本人掌控。昏昏沉沉间，他听见有人喊“要死人了”，才注意到自己的手在发抖。  
但对于谢岁棠来说，这是“初次见面”。  
谢岁棠费力地把手撑在马桶两边把头探出来，湿漉漉的脸颊粘着头发，望向他的，于农曾经熟悉的那双散发着暖意和矜持的细长眼睛里全是陌生的挑衅和撩拨。  
“你是谁啊。”语调悠扬，不疾不徐。  
于农紧攥的拳头爆出了青筋。  
“啊。是谁都没关系了。”谢岁棠就着跪在马桶前的姿势，把腰塌下，屁股翘起，“轮到你了，来啊。”  
于农听见了崩裂的声音，从很远很远的，于农没办法触及到的过去传来。  
无力感将于农反扑，逐渐模糊了于农的眼。  
  
（二）  
谢岁棠是谁？  
十七岁的于农从来提不起兴致认识班里的人，哪怕是这样明艳至极让人过目不忘的谢岁棠。于农的父母永不停歇地在家里斗个你死我活，让他很久都没睡过一个安稳觉。  
谢岁棠更不会主动认识于农，他满心满眼只装着一个人。  
真正的相遇是在于农的一次情绪暴走。忘记拿东西的谢岁棠刚走进教室，就被于农砸过来的书磕得额角鲜血直流。  
于农愣在原地不知所措，正打算破罐破摔叫人滚蛋，谢岁棠却是揉了揉额角，从口袋里掏出一块糖，“吃吗，甜的。苹果糖。”  
于农愣在了原地。  
谢岁棠眯着眼看他，“对不起。”  
  
“卟”。  
他听见了心尖开了一朵小小的海棠花。  
娇嫩又脆弱，需要他小心翼翼在心尖腾出位置放好，细细密密地藏起来。  
  
其实于农不是没有尝试过，只是谢岁棠从来看不见他。  
谢岁棠总以为摆在桌头的苹果糖，盖在肩上的长袖外套，是来自那个人的东西。  
谢岁棠看不见于农，好似于农在他的世界与虚无无异。  
毕业那天，于农撑着醉醺醺的谢岁棠，鼓足了勇气和不省人事的他说了一句喜欢。  
他明明可以卑鄙一点，让谢岁棠永远记住自己，但他不忍心让谢岁棠难过。怎么舍得呢。那是他心尖儿上护着的谢岁棠啊。  
他只敢把那封藏了好几年的情书，悄悄塞进谢岁棠的衣兜里，然后把谢岁棠交到了那个人手里。“我是谢岁棠的同学，他喝醉了，我送他回家。”  
  
至此，谢岁棠永远成为了他心头的一朵海棠。  
  
于农起初怨恨过。毕竟都说年少的爱恋不能当真，偏偏只有他耿耿于怀。谢岁棠走得很干净，就像他的世界从来没有于农的痕迹一样，于农的世界也逐渐消失了他的消息。  
于农在无数个辗转难眠的夜里想念着谢岁棠，甚至买了火车票到谢岁棠在的城市里找他。他在陌生的街头像无头苍蝇一般乱窜，最后身无分文躺在公园的长椅等待天亮。  
思念对于农来说是积累的，它只会愈加厚重，让人无力负担。直到某一刻，于农平静了下来，只是在在随后的岁月，在偶尔的午夜梦回时一直在想，谢岁棠那个时候为什么要说对不起呢？  
就像是早有预料要看不见他的一切努力，说出了那句甚至不奢求原谅的“对不起”。  
  
于农知道自己喜欢谢岁棠，对未来的伴侣要求是男是女，却是一头雾水的。  
差不多就得了，他知道。哪里管的上那么多呢，时间不会因为他思念那个人停止下来让他永远留在少年时期，不是那个人，可能是有点喜欢的一个人，凑合着过日子，也就行了。  
他会相亲，会混迹酒吧。许多男男女女都被他的风流倜傥迷了眼，在迷迷糊糊以为要“向酒店出发”的时候，发现自己被送回了家里。  
暴脾气的，就会说一句“你他妈不举吗”；脾气好一点的，就说“能交换个联系方式吗”。  
  
“不能。”于农听见自己说。  
  
这次是谢岁棠。  
他迷乱又混沌，像是被野兽撕咬开的猎物，在夜里等待着一场将死的属于捕猎者的狂欢。于农把他抱起来，没有管自己被弄得湿漉漉的衣服，动作小心翼翼极了。  
他把谢岁棠的头摁在胸口，欲盖弥彰自己的眼泪，随后伏在谢岁棠耳边，很轻很轻地说了一句话。  
  
于农早已认定了谢岁棠听不见。  
没关系，他这次一定会抱好谢岁棠。  
  
“棠棠，我们回家。”  
于农不知道的是，谢岁棠听见了。  
  
谢岁棠觉得自己算是一个很不错的床伴。  
他不和有伴的人约，知道自己会忍不住叫那个人的名字，于是每一次他都会用抑扬顿挫的拟声词来掩盖，实在不行，一句“老公”凑合着也是可以的。  
而且，圈子里奇奇怪怪的人多得是，除了散炮，还有专门来找谢岁棠的。  
上一次来找谢岁棠的男人肥得和猪没差，喜欢边打他边做，看着他几近窒息的青紫的脸像脱缰野马一样往他身体里冲撞，喊着各种令人感觉难以忍受的称呼。  
他不在乎。他已经听过很多人喊他不堪入耳的称呼——放在以往，他估计要自杀。  
而且疼痛的感觉很好。他不会觉得那是那个人。他是在别人的身下。那个人早就结婚生孩子了。  
然后就更迷糊了——自己是谁？说过什么话？啊，没关系，随便来个什么人就行。  
只是从来没有一个别人喊过他“棠棠”。  
也没有个人说要和他一起回家。  
  
你是谁啊。谢岁棠想。  
  
（三）  
谢岁棠就这样住进了于农家里。  
这个男人生活规律刻板，一张脸看起来就不像是会讲情话的。  
但对着自己，一句句“棠棠”喊得无比顺口。  
“棠棠，你想吃点什么。”  
“棠棠，我带你去买点衣服吧。”  
“棠棠，我们出去走走？”  
“棠棠，我要去上班，记得吃饭。”  
  
谢岁棠觉得自己一定是病了，才会觉得每一次他喊自己“棠棠”的时候疼痛难忍。  
  
后来……后来是怎样的——谢岁棠已经忘了。  
他只记得自己靠在他的怀里，于农一遍又一遍地说，“对不起，我不会这样叫你了，我不会再这样了。”  
  
他为什么不叫我“棠棠”呢。  
罢了。没必要想了。  
  
于农记得很清楚谢岁棠记不清的那一个小时发生了什么事。  
谢岁棠歇斯底里地冲着于农尖叫，一边拿着刮胡刀刀片往自己身上招呼，“别叫我棠棠！别叫我棠棠！别叫我棠棠！”  
“我为什么是个男的？我为什么是个男的！”  
“为什么我是谢岁棠？为什么我是谢岁棠！”  
“我是谁啊？我他妈究竟能是谁啊！”  
  
于农几乎是一下子明白了谢岁棠经历了些什么。  
成年后再也没哭过的于农，这个月第二次泪如雨下。  
  
谢岁棠稍微清醒了一点之后，发现这个男人的忍耐力似乎永远没有下限。  
在一次做爱他没忍住喊出了那个人的名字，他顿了顿，张嘴狠狠咬在了自己的左肩。  
“你看清楚我是谁。”  
  
你是……  
你是……  
你是……  
  
谢岁棠感觉自己又迷糊了。  
他想被弄疼。疼了就知道那是谁了。  
肩膀被咬得不够痛。不够。  
把我弄疼好不好。每一次都只差一点点。只差一点点，我就知道你是谁了。  
明明我是清醒的，为什么我还是不是知道你是谁啊。  
  
谢岁棠大部分用来发呆的时间，越来越多地思考那个人是谁。  
  
“哐”，玻璃杯摔碎了，将星星点点的光芒反射在谢岁棠的眼里。  
他后知后觉舌根涌上的一股甜味。  
苹果糖的味道，香香甜甜的。  
什么时候我吃过苹果糖呢。  
  
嗯……他出门前亲我的时候，把含在嘴里的糖推进我的嘴里。  
还有呢？  
昨天他回来的时候，把糖纸剥开，往我嘴里塞了一颗。  
还有呢？  
前天他和我去逛公园，我们坐在长椅上，他和我交换了一个苹果糖味道的吻。  
还有呢？  
还有的。  
一定还有的……  
啊。桌头的苹果糖。从高二那个梅雨纷纷的四月，一直到高三结束的六月的苹果糖。  
  
是你啊。  
  
通通想起来的谢岁棠坐在地上，声嘶力竭地哭着。  
“于……于农。”  
  
（四）  
于农到家的时候满是酒气，很是疲惫。  
尤其是他不知道怎么面对谢岁棠。  
  
“于农你傻逼吗？你搞一个白眼狼烂货干什么？是觉得全世界没有0配得上你吗？你他妈不是犯贱吗？”一起喝酒的朋友打了他一巴掌，“去贱吧贱吧，尽管往死里作，我和你说你就是第二个谢岁棠你等着吧。”  
“……他不知道我是谁。怎么办。”于农把脸埋在手心，“我不求他知道我是谁了，我希望他好好的。”  
“他能好好的吗？”  
  
于农有些站立不稳了。谢岁棠被酒气一熏，又开始迷糊。  
不怕。不怕。谢岁棠紧攥手心。  
他抱着于农，小心翼翼脱掉于农的衬衫。  
于农反手抱住谢岁棠，蹭着他的耳边。  
“棠棠。”  
嗳。  
“棠棠。”  
嗳。  
“棠棠。”  
嗳。  
于农自嘲一笑，“你听不见的，谢岁棠你听不见。你永远看不见我，你也听不见我。”  
不是的，我想起你了。我知道你是谁。  
“没关系，你想不起我也没关系……你好好的就好。和谁在一起，都没关系，你好好的就好，好不好。”  
我想和你在一起，可以吗。  
谢岁棠说不出来。他很用力地强迫喉咙发出声音，却是徒劳无功。  
  
于，农。于，农。于，农。于，农。于，农……  
“棠棠，你看我一眼好不好，棠棠。”  
  
在最高点到来的时候，谢岁棠用力抓紧手心的碎玻璃，疼痛疯狂蔓延。  
足够了。足够喊出你的名字了。  
“于农！”  
  
于农睁大了眼。  
“于农！”  
“于农！”  
“于农！”  
于农才意识到是他的名字。  
  
那一年海棠未曾与他遇见。  
现在，他终于尝到了苹果糖的甜味。


End file.
